Secrets That We Keep
by AngelEddison
Summary: Just some fluff. Sorry, sucky summary. One shot. GSR


**A/N: So, I was listening to this CD today and when I came across this song, as I have many times, I thought that it fit perfectly with GSR. It is by Sara Evans and is called 'The Secrets That We Keep.' Youtube it or something, it really is a beautiful song. So thanks to Sara Evans for being her and creating this song, so that I could create this fic. The opening scene is from the season six episode 'Time of Your Death.' I think most GSR fans recognize the eye-sex scene going on.**

**As always, big ol' thank you to Emily. Also, a very happy birthday to Emily's mom and also, a very Happy Anniversary to her mom and dad. They're fabulous people who really should help us rule the world.**

**Also, I have never done a songfic like this. So let me know what you think. **

**-The Secrets That We Keep-**

**Across a crowded room  
I can't keep my eyes off you  
You take my breath away**

"They probably thought that they just taught him a lesson." Catherine said, referring to the case.

"They did: Don't confuse fantasy with reality." You said those words and instantly sought out my eyes.

Neither of us has been able to stop glancing at each other all day. However, when Greg speaks we reluctantly break our gaze.

"Well, hush money or not, you have to admit that whole fantasy night thing was a pretty cool gift from a very generous boss." Greg looks to you with such an adorable face, I can't help it, I must help him.

"Greg, don't you have a birthday coming up?" I ask with a smirk at his antics. Greg always has been and no doubt, always will be a character.

"Why, yes, Sara, I do." He replies, as if he hadn't a clue about it. Smooth.

I can hardly control myself as I notice how your eyes keep finding mine, or should I say _me_? I'm pretty sure a few times it wasn't my eyes you were looking at.

"I'm thinking, ear-shredding rock, a beautiful model, boatloads of sushi and...latex." Catherine carefully considers the options for what would be fun for Greg and I try to contain my laughter. She was right on the money.

"Eh, that was last year." Greg shrugs off with a smirk.

Then, you have to go a say _that_. As if I wasn't having a hard enough time not blushing under your intense gaze.

"I think fantasies are best kept private." And that wasn't good enough. No, you have to add that sexy little look my way that makes me glad that there's a table covering my legs, otherwise everyone would know they were shaking.

Thankfully, Nick comes in, distracting us some talking about the case. Though, when he shows us all that bracelet, I have to say, that I saw the way you looked at me, studying my reaction. I don't need or want some piece of jewelry worth more than everything in my apartment that I would wear once. If that. Really. And I hope that my lack of reaction to it portrays that.

"The biggest fantasy here in Vegas is that everything happens by chance. Nothing here happens by chance. The odds are set before you even walk off the plane." Nick says before leaving the room. Back to just the four of us. And your eyes are still conveniently finding me. Granted, it's not hard, as we _are_ seated across from each other, but all the same…

"You know, I'd settle for a birthday breakfast." Greg quips and I smile. Relentless.

"Now, that is a fantasy." Catherine teases him, and finally they both leave the room. Just us. And suddenly I'm feeling _very_ warm.

**Looking at me now  
I know what you are thinking about  
You are thinking about the way  
You woke me up this morning and made sweet love to me  
**

I can tell what you're thinking just by the way you're looking at me. It's _that_ look. If anyone saw us here together, they could only classify it as 'eye-sex.' You're thinking about today, before work, when you woke me up. I have to say, you make such a better alarm clock than that plastic clock from WalMart. Let's just say that today was one time that Sara Sidle, workaholic, did _not_ want to come to work.

**Oh baby  
I love the way you touch me  
You know my body so well  
You do much more to love me**

Oh, and your hands. I can't even begin to tell you how much I love those hands of yours. I'm getting a chill just thinking about it, and I can't help but look down to the table at them, sitting neatly on top of some papers. I watch as you not so sneakily check me out. It took some getting used to at first, the stoic Gil Grissom so openly admiring…well, me. But now, I thoroughly enjoy it. It makes me think about later…

**Wrapped up inside of you is where I want to be  
Because no body knows  
No body knows  
No body knows the secrets that we keep**

When we first decided to give us a shot, I have to say I was a little disheartened about having to keep it quiet. In some ways I suppose I still am, but at the same time, I love it. It's just us. Nobody knows. I love having this incredible secret with you. Shift is over and we too, leave. Taking our respective vehicles back to _our_ townhouse. The sound of that still makes me suppress a giggle. I swear if you knew you would never stop making fun of me. Me, like a giddy teenager who has her first crush. I live with Gil Grissom. Hehe. Yup, there's that giggle.

**Once we get inside these four walls  
All the hesitation falls  
We can't wait no more**

You made it home first as is evident by your car in the driveway. And as fast I can, I make it inside. I haven't even fully entered before your lips are attacking mine. I like it. Here, in this house, our home, there's no caution, no looking over our shoulders, or pretending that we're merely friends or colleagues. It's just us, being us, being together. In love.

**  
As you help me get undressed you don't have to guess  
Baby you know what I want  
I want to love you til the sun comes up  
Til I am sure you are satisfied**

As we make our way to the bedroom, you slowly pull my top up and over my head, letting it drop haphazardly to the floor to found later. My bra soon follows. I love the feel of the calloused skin of your hands gliding up my back and then down my arms. It is by far the most enticing motion. And you know it. You know what I like, what I love and what I can't do without. You always do pay attention to the details and follow that evidence. If only people knew that that particular…_talent_…extended way beyond a crime scene. We don't often get these times together do to work. Most times we come home so exhausted we're lucky to share a goodnight kiss before we both crash, or when we start something we're just as quickly interrupted by the shrilling sounds of our cell phones going off, another day, another crime and another scene to examine. But when we do get this time together, all I want to do is make love to you. For hours. Until we're both sated and spent, where we can curl up together and sleep, and dream. This is one of those times, and you know it. And together, we just be and love. For hours.**  
**  
**Oh baby  
I love the way you touch me  
You know my body so well  
You do much more to love me**

**Wrapped up inside of you is where I want to be  
Because no body knows  
The secrets that we keep, yeah.**  
**  
Ohh, Wrapped up inside of you  
Is where I want to be  
'Cause no body knows  
No body knows  
No body knows  
No body knows  
The secrets that we keep.**

Laying here, in your arms, you slowly graze you fingers along the length of my arm which is thrown across your stomach, and then down to caress my side. I love when you do that. In such a small gesture, you make me feel so loved, so safe, so warm. I couldn't be happier if I tried. Maybe someday people will know, and we'll cross that bridge when we get there, but for now, this our secret. The secret that we keep.


End file.
